Fallen in Love (novella)
Fallen in Love is the fourth young adult paranormal romance novella from the Fallen series written by Lauren Kate, and it's the sequel of Passion. It's a collection of Valentine's Day themed: these short stories provide more insight into the back-stories of some of the Fallen Series characters. It's followed by Rapture. Plot What makes your heart race a little faster? It's FALLEN IN LOVE, four wholly original and romantic new stories collected in a novel set in the Middle Ages by Lauren Kate. FALLEN IN LOVE gives fans the much-talked about but never-revealed stories of FALLEN characters as they intertwine with the epic love story of Luce and Daniel. The stories include:Description on Amazon.com *Love Where You Least Expect It: The Valentine of Shelby and Miles *Love Lessons: The Valentine of Roland *Burning Love: The Valentine of Arriane *Endless Love: The Valentine of Daniel and Lucinda Love Where You Least Expect It: The Valentine of Shelby and Miles Shelby and Miles help this life's Lucinda with her desperate need to see Daniel by telling her that they'll get him. Shelby sends Daniel a gift, saying that it was from Lucinda. Miles trades his shoelaces for food and they start talking about what they're thinking. One thing leads to another and it ends up being the best night of their lives. Love Lessons: The Valentine of Roland Roland falls in love with a mortal. Roland tries to sway her with some poetry, but it ends up badly. They kiss, talk and Roland leaves her to think about what he's doing. He first goes to Cam, who gives Roland nothing but negativity. Roland decides to leave her for good. A couple of years later, he goes back to reclaim her love for him. It was a big mistake for him, seeing her face glow in the light . . . And seeing his love kiss another bloke. This story doesn't end with heart-break, Roland leaves with the man's horse, telling him that he can live with his family, instead of having to leave. Burning LoVe: The Valentine of Arriane and Tess Arriane tells her lover, Tessriel, a story as she braids her hair. Arriane acts childish, and Tess isn't in the mood. They start talking, Tess then asks her a very important question -to go to the other side. Arriane says no, and Tess flies away. Later the day, Arriane finds Tess, bleeding to death. Arriane does everything in her power to save her, but it fails. Endless Love: The Valentine of Daniel and Lucinda Luce goes 3-D into this life Lucinda. She gets to experience the valentine festival in the medieval days. She meets the medieval Cam and gets away with medieval Daniel. When he kisses her, she feels Lucinda burn, but she doesn't die. The question is...why not? Gallery 379412 10150541160873817 194798358816 8533527 119645423 n.jpg 405692 10150559366488817 194798358816 8586728 835854859 n.jpg 404245 10150556958788817 194798358816 8580076 215624663 n.jpg 401426 10150554421128817 194798358816 8571468 965002772 n.jpg 405932 10150547190083817 194798358816 8550204 1219234680 n.jpg 406596 10150541166498817 194798358816 8533547 650375960 n.jpg 376018 10150532860178817 194798358816 8506181 1812364405 n.jpg 401586 10150530709123817 194798358816 8500417 1810103383 n.jpg 389959 10150526320108817 194798358816 8487817 813589495 n.jpg 385399 10150524004433817 194798358816 8479271 332000153 n.jpg 399603 10150543239558817 194798358816 8541065 145861050 n.jpg 403054 10150515473598817 194798358816 8447322 1183519016 n.jpg Fallen in love lauren kate.jpg References Category:Books Category:Novellas Category:Real world Category:Fallen Series